Song Inspired One Shots
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: Collection of song inspired fictions. Not song fictions. Requests welcome : . Some are uber short, some or uber long. Try it! I'll let you flame it! Different ratings for each. Mostly Edward and Bella. Please try it out!
1. Carrie Underwood All American Girl

Random Song-fictions

**Hi guys! This is not a big story. It is a bunch of little stories in each chapter. I update these when I am bored and have absolutely** **nothing to write in my main stories. These are songs from Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood… Just random songs I like. **

All American Girl- Carrie Underwood

We were sitting in a private area in our favorite restaurant. From the day I met her I loved her. I will never love anyone or anything more than her. So I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a navy blue velvet ring case. I got down on one knee and asked "Renee Dwyer, I swear to love you until the day we perish, Will you honor me of being my wife?"

"Oh My goodness, Charlie! Yes! I will!" She said through her loving tears

We got married three months later. Ever since the day we said our 'I dos' I wanted a baby boy. I could go fishing with him one day, teach him sports… The list would go on and on. He would be my pride and joy. I could see him in his high school years bringing his team to the state championships.

I was sitting next to Renee as she looked at her pregnancy test. It read 'Positive'. We practically jumped with joy. My dreams were flooding back for the baby.

Six months later we were going to Dr. Carlisle Cullen for Renee's ultrasound. We were going to find out what gender the kid was going to be. I was praying to all the gods for a boy.

Renee was eight-months along. I could see her twitching and groaning with pain. Then I saw wetness pool through her legs.

"Charlie?" she gasped out

"Yes darling?" I was so worried

"I think… My water just broke"

I didn't say anything after that. I towed her into the police cruiser and drove quickly to the hospital.

I stayed by her side the entire time. Then I was forced to leave for surgery. I stayed at the closest motel and took my phone everywhere I went. Finally they called me to let me know I could see Renee and my child.

I sat there with Renee as we waited for the nurse to bring in our babe from the infirmary.

When I saw that little pink blanket all my dreams changed. No longer fishing. I was dreaming her at her marriage party. The father-daughter dance. I know, I know it's strange to think about a wedding when my baby girl was just born.

She was the center of my world, along with Renee. She had me wrapped around her fingers.

Sixteen- way to short years- later she was a junior…

I was walking to our school's football field. There I saw Edward Cullen, his piercing green eyes, tousled copper as a penny hair… I sighed.

He was the senior football most valuable player.

I was the clarinet player for the band. I kept looking at him through the entire game and for a brief second he caught my eye and I, of course blushed. He smiled warmly at me before jogging to Coach Clapp. I almost fainted.

After the game he took off his helmet and walked over to me, in the bleachers.

"Hi Isabella?" he asked

"Hi, but please call me Bella. Isabella is too old" I smiled at him

"Well Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me?" he asked nervously. Like I would turn him down.

"Like on a date?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, so yes or no?"

"Yes." I all but squealed

He smiled at me and we walked hand in hand back to the building.

Ever since then we spent all the time we could together.

She said yes! I never have been so happy.

After the date on Friday, I came back home floating on Cloud Nine. Love. I sighed. So wonderful…

That was three months ago, now all that's in my mind is Bella.

I was skipping practice just to be with her. She was the center of my world.

It was an important game for the finals. The score was 9-9 against La Push. I was the closest one to La Push's end zone. Joey on our team had the football; he passed it to me, but all I could think was Bella. I missed it and number 19 from La Push got it and threw it to number 8 which passed it too number 3 and number 3 scored a touch down.

We lost. Because of me... Oh no. Coach isn't going to like this.

"Son, what's up. You have been skipping practice and missing passes. Have you lost your mind?" asked coach

"No sir. It's just that I have a lot on my mind" I said. Okay, it wasn't a entire lie. Bella is all I have on my mind, and that's a lot. Right?

It's not even only in sports. In regular subjects I was failing too.

I got home only to be confronted by a very upset dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Edward. You better start shaping up. If Bella is making you fail in class and sports than I think you should tell her goodbye. You will lose your scholarship to Dartmouth." He said, very uncomfortable.

"But Dad! Bella is the center of my world! I can't!" I said. It was true. Bella was my other half. With her I was whole. My heart belongs to her.

"Well, than son start improving." He said and boy did I.

By the end of the year Bella and me were going to DartmoutShe had a scholarship in writing and I had one in sports.

After graduating with our Master's degree, Bella and me had been a lot closer. That's when I realized she was my life. I couldn't live without her. So I drove down to the mall and went to a jeweler shop. I went in and looked at the marriage ring section. I looked through the many rows of shelves and one called out to me. It was a medium sized diamond with a band that dotted amethyst. It was perfect. I bought it and slipped the navy blue case into my coat. I called her to meet her at La Bella Italia, our favorite restaurant.

We had dinner and right after dessert I got down on one knee and pulled out the navy blue velvet case.

Bella was crying now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you till the end of forever. Will you honor me by being my wife?" I asked

"Edward, I don't know what to say… Except Yes! A million times yes!" she gushed through her joyous tears.

We

got married five months later, having Alice, my little sister plan and organize everything. It was amazing. The happiest moment in my life…

We have been married for a year and half and we decided to have a child of our own.

"Edward, be honest what gender do you want for the baby?" she asked me one day

"Honey, you out to know." I replied

Bella looked puzzled and cocked her head to the side.

"I want a sweet little girl, just like you." I said.

She giggled

Three short months later Bella vomited and her period was late. I ran to the local pharmacy and bought six pregnancy tests. Each one read 'Positive'.

Six months later Bella was in a hospital, getting her ultrasound. This would determine what gender is our baby. I prayed for a girl.

Nine months later Bella's water broke and I rushed her to Carlisle at the hospital.

On September 13th, we had our baby.

The nurse went to in infirmary to get our child. She wheeled our angel in with a little pink blanket. We named our baby girl Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie for short.

Now I am wrapped around her fingers, she is the center of my whole world. My heart belongs to her and Bella.

Nessie is a sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl!


	2. Mine Taylor Swift

Mine By Taylor Swift: Twilight Version

"NO CHARLIE!" screamed Renee

"YES RENEE!" yelled Charlie

"WHY DID I EVER MARRY YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?" shouted Renee

"WHY DID I EVER PROPOSE?" Charlie hollered back

Well, that's all you ever hear through their doors. Fighting, yelling screaming. I sighed. I love them both to death but why can't they just divorce? It would be so much better if they weren't in each other's lives.

I was sitting on my bed locking myself away from the rest of the world.

I wonder why people bother with love if it never lasts. Like my parents love, or Angela and Ben's love. What happened to it? Why do people get hurt because of love? Unanswered questions pooled through my head. I decided to not fall in love. I mean what's the point? It never lasts.

I called my best friend Alice to see if she wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow. It was dinner Tuesday she usually did.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Alice, are we still on for tomorrow night?" I asked

"Um, Sorry Bella but I got a date…" she said

"Oh. Um Okay?" I said but it came out a question

"Yeah, maybe later" she said after a really awkward silence. Then she hung up.

I sighed and slid down my wall to sit on the carpet.

After a while I decided to read, and I fell asleep.

The next morning I slept in, to get away from Charlie and Renee. It was the first day of summer break from college and I wanted to make it last memorably.

When I finally got up around ten thirty I went to eat breakfast. As usual Renee and Charlie were at work. Charlie was a police officer and Renee was a nurse.

I got myself some cereal and wild and ate it lifelessly. Spoon, eat, chew, spoon, eat, and chew. The same thing everyday. Eventually I was done and I washed out the bowl and walked back to my room and read, went on the computer and drew. I checked my clock and it read one. It was time for lunch so I decided to just go out and eat.

I got in my faded rusty Chevy truck and drove around town. I saw a sign that said 'Love Diner' and I walked in and sat in the corner seat. I waited for a waiter or waitress.

I eventually put my head down on the small retro table.

A throat being cleared forced me to look up and I blushed immediately.

My waiter was very handsome. He was tall, standing around six feet, tousled copper hair and flashing green eyes. He smiled warmly at me and asked, "Miss, are you ready to order?"

"Uh. Yes...-I took a quick look at the menu and picked the first thing I saw- I would like to order a mushroom ravioli please" I said, blushing

He nodded and scribbled it down on his notebook. "I will be right back with that miss" he said before walking down to the 'Employees Only' part.

I sat there waiting for him. Oh. Uh I mean my food. Yeah. Food. Yum.

He came back fifteen minutes with my food. He put it in front of me and smiled again.

"Thank you." I managed to breathe

He chuckled and my blush came back full force

"You shouldn't be. It's my job" he said. So he was only talking to me and being nice for his job! I sighed and my heart sunk deeper into my chest

"Yeah, I guess…" I choked out and stabbed ravioli with the fork and popped it into my mouth. I looked back at him and he was looking at me attentively.

He looked uncomfortable for a second and asked, "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, is this for the bill?" I asked

"Uh, yeah that and I wanted to ask you out…" he said

I thought about it and smiled at him. "It depends. I need to know more about you… What's your name?"

He smiled a crooked grin and pointed at the nametag. I blushed and felt stupid.

It read Edward. Nice name.

"So Edward, favorite book?" I asked

"Hm, Withering Heights"

"Really? Mine too!"

"Cool! Favorite movie?"

"The Last Song"

He laughed shaking his head.

"Yours?"

"The Mall Cop"

It was my turn to shake my head and laugh.

The rest of the time that he was free talked to him. He had a lot in common with me. For instance we both came from the small town of Forks and we moved to Seattle for college.

We made a date for Saturday at the lake, and exchanged phone numbers.

The rest of the day's before Saturday was a dream. He called me every time he could and I called him when I could.

Saturday rolled around and he picked me up at five.

We drove into the mountains to a lake he found on a forgotten trail.

On the way we talked about meaningless chatter I probably would forget when I got home.

I almost choked when I saw the scene before me. It was a beautiful lake sparkling and clean. He smiled and we sat down on the blanket and looked at the scenery. It was fairly quiet and we didn't touch except for our hands folded in each other's.

It was pleasantly awkward. Then, we started telling jokes, and funny events in our life.

We got up and walked along the shore. A few minutes later he slung his arm around me, for the first time. I was fitting in his arms perfectly, almost like we were made for each other.

After the amazing date he drove me home. My parents were still at work so I was all alone. Again.

Six months later, Edward and I have gotten a lot closer. Then one day Edward asked to move in together. We both had a job that could cover the cost for the rent. I agreed. I was never surer about anything.

Now, when I think how I was six months ago-so against love- I laugh. I guess I never knew how to love. I sighed. It's great.

Then one day we had our very first fight. It was brutal. We shouted at each other till two AM. I ran out of the apartment crying and he ran after me. I braced myself for the good bye cause that's is all I ever known.

Then he spoke. I winced and waited for him to break up with me; but he took me by surprise and said "I will never leave you alone"

He said ""I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

I gasped and jumped into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder whispering "I love you" with every breath I took.

Since that fight, Edward and I were a whole more closer. I love him with all my heart.

Four months later I came home from my part time job Edward surprised me with a very romantic home cooked meal. It was in our dining room, he set up the table and everything. He gave me a single blue rose. Blue, so different from the usual reds and pinks.

After we ate, he got down on one knee and pulled out the navy blue velvet box. I started to cry. A lot.

Then I considered it. Wait! What about if we become like my parents? I would not live like that, fighting so much.

"Edward, I want more than anything to say yes." I cried

"But…" he prompted, hurt clear in his voice and eyes

"I don't want to us to be like our parents" I choked out

"Which is?" he asked

"They did not have a happy marriage. They fight constantly." I murmured

"Oh, Bella. Dearest, we will not make their mistakes!" he said, a determined and final tone.

"Then, Yes. I will marry you!" I gushed and the water works stopped

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

After we said our 'I dos' we were now officially husband and wife. I looked down at my ring (which was his biological mother's ring-he was adopted) and smiled.

"Edward?" I called for him

"Yes, love?"

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine" I said. And he was.

He smiled brightly and kissed me.


	3. The Way I loved you Taylor Swift

The way I loved you By Taylor Swift

Summary: Edward and Bella and a strong relationship but they fought, constantly. When Bella ends it for the best, she and Jacob get together. Jacob is incredibly polite and kind, but she doesn't feel the pull towards him like she did with Edward.

I was sitting on my porch waiting for Edward's Volvo to pull up. It was raining, the perfect setting. You see, Edward and I have been together for a few months, but we argued over meaningless things, so I am ending it. I love him, but it won't work out like this.

I sighed and my heart floated down. His Volvo drove into my driveway and he got out, looking amazing.

He ran up the porch stairs, to avoid getting very wet. He smiled at me, then stopped when he saw me expression. My expression was worried and nervous, his was hurt.

"Alright, just get it over with" He whispered

"Edward, I think it's best if we take a break from each other, we fight constantly and we are getting nowhere" I said

"If that's what you want, but please know that my heart will always belong to you" he murmured, softly. That sentence made my heart clench, but I just repeated to myself it is for the best. My mind says so, but my heart doesn't.

I got up from the porch swing kissed him lightly on the lips and he closed his eyes and walked to the rain. He tilted his face up and said "Bella, when it rains I want you to think of me; to think of us" he whispered lightly, painfully.

I nodded my head once and watched him leave.

The next week after the break up Jacob, the ladies man asked me out. I wanted my heart to move on, so I gave it a shot.

He picked me up not a second before or a second after when he said he would. He opened the door for me and smiled.

Then, my parents Renee and Charlie came out, stopping us.

"Oh, so this is Jacob, Billy's son." Said my dad

"Oh yes, Rebecca Black, his mother talks about him constantly at the book club" said my mom

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." He said light and perky

"Oh, please call us Renee and Charlie" said my mom

Jacob nodded and smiled warmly.

We held hands as we walked to his Rabbit. Billy, his dad is a mechanic so he fixes up ancient cars like these all the time.

Jacob and I officially became a couple on our third date.

I was currently sitting at the lunch table, around my friends.

"Oh, Bella! I am so jealous! I wish I had a Jacob as a boyfriend" gushed Leah, my single friend

"Yeah, that would be amazing" said Jessica, dreamily.

I smiled, a fake one Iike I used with Jacob. I can see it in his eyes that he honestly believes I was smiling.

I looked out the window to distract myself, but regretted it instantly. It was raining. I watched as the water dripped onto the window sill. Drip, drip, Edward, Edward. Just like it was taunting me. I felt the urge to cry hit me like an ocean.

Then, I saw James. He was the bad boy of our school. He was smoking weed. He knew it was bad for him, but he loves it and does it anyways. Then I suddenly had an epiphany. I loved, wait no scratch that, I love Edward. I did and always will. I knew it was wrong fighting with him, but I guess my mind wasn't ready to give all of my heart away, so it made me believe that if I fought him and argued I wouldn't love him anymore. But, no my heart realized that I loved him with every fiber of my existence. He loved me back. But, I let him go. I looked over at his table and saw a blond sitting next to him talking. I felt a pang of jealousy and hurt blast through me. He turned his head and looked in my direction. I tear slipped out from the corner of my eye and I looked away.

Being with Edward was like a rollercoaster kind of rush. I missed screaming and fighting and I also missed kissing in the rain. There were two sides of Edward, the soft caring and compassionate one and the protective and reasonable one. I loved both. To other people, Edward wasn't perfect. But to me, he was perfect. Even if he wasn't then that's the way I loved him.

I remember our biggest fight yet. I don't even remember what we fought about. I woke up from a horrible nightmare at two A.M and I cursed his name. Now, I wake up from nightmares of the day we broke up. But I knew somewhere inside me wished I would have those dreams more often. I would see his face more. He was amazing, incredible.

Then there was Jacob, he is incredible and sensible and all my single friends are jealous. He opens up my door and I get out of his Rabbit and I feel perfectly fine. My heart isn't breaking but I'm not feeling anything at all.

Jacob is close the Renee and talks business with Charlie; he got along so well with them. But not with me, I mean we do get along but not like a couple, we got along like brother and sister. There was a part of me that loved him, like a brother that is. Now, I miss Edward. A lot.

I was sitting on my bed all alone, in my room. I was bored and was sulking. Edward. Edward. Edward. Was all I could hear.

Then, I acted on impulse. I took out my phone and scrolled into the E section of my contacts. I clicked on the one number I thought I would never call again: Edward.

I pressed the green phone icon and it started ringing. I looked down at my fingers and saw that I had subconsciously entwined my middle and my pointer finger. I crossed them. I was hoping he would pick up. Then he did.

"Hello?" he asked

"Um, E-Edward" I stuttered, now horrified and nervous. What do I say?

"Uh, Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Hi" I said quickly. Hi? Really Bella? So cool.

"Sooo. What's up?"

"Um.- I was tempted to just say I pressed the wrong one, but decided against it- I wanted to tell you something" I said

"Sure. Yes?" He said lightly

And so, I spilled my heart out on him. I told him about Jacob, my epiphany-everything. He didn't interrupt me only to say "Keep going" or sigh sadly.

When I was finished, he said "I feel that way also. Tanya is fine, but I miss you more than anything"

Then we got back together. I couldn't talk much after my phone call. My heart had floated to the top of my throat, blocking it.

The next day, Jacob showed up at my door and he broke up with me. He said, he found chemistry with Leah. I was thankful and we broke up, cleanly with both of us happy.

Now Edward I and are together and happy. We don't fight, but sometimes we playfully reenact some of our many quarrels but it was all very light and playful.

I never had been so happy. Edward is compassionate, loving, caring, protective and just incredible. And that's the way I love him.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below if you would like to suggest to me any ideas for songs. I would appreciate that very, very, very, VERY much! Any reviews would be appreciated too. Constructive criticism is nice, not flames!**


	4. Temporary Home Carrie Underwood

Temporary Home- Carrie Underwood

Summary- Renee is a single mom of one, Bella. When she finally finds a job, she notices her six-year-old daughter is lonely because Renee is always working so she decides to adopt a son her age to keep her company. –Character Deaths included. Edward POV-

I am six, for as long as I can remember I was alone. Not that I mind, I always did prefer being lonely, if the people in my life never stayed. I wouldn't want to be close to a person that I would only get to be with for a few weeks of months. You know why? Its because my parents died when I was two. I was sent to an orphanage where they give me foster homes.

Now I was waiting in the orphanage office to wait for my new 'mom and dad', so we could go to a house that would never be home.

Then they came in. They all looked rather nice, they all were.

We didn't say much; I just listened to the radio play songs. When Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood came on I wanted to laugh at how much it was like me, the first part anyways.

One day after school my 'mom' asked me something.

"So, Edward do you like this place?"

I smiled slightly and said, "This is my temporary home, its not where I belong. Just windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop to where I'm going. I am not afraid because I know this is my temporary home"

Renee POV-

I'm only twenty-four. I'm young, single and with a six year old daughter. I got pregnant when I was eighteen and had her, then my boyfriend, Charlie left me with her. Now, I am living in a halfway house, but it will never be a home.

I need a little help, I got no where to go. I'm looking for a job, to pay for our rent, to feed my child, Bella and myself.

I watched my little beautiful angel crawl into my arms at night and asked "Mommy when are we moving? I don't like it here" she whispered, before coughing at how dusty the disgusting place is.

I patted her back soothingly and said "Bella, Someday, we'll find a place here in this world."

She looked up at me her eyes brimmed with tears. It was a heart breaking sight.

"Sweetie, This is our temporary home, its not where we belong. It's just windows and rooms that we're passing through. This is just a stop to where we're going. We aren't afraid because we know this is my temporary home" I said lovingly, cradling her in my arms. I kissed her hair once and saw her relax and fall asleep.

I went to the building where I was supposed to get my job interview. I was going to be a teacher, or at least a teacher's assistant.

Mr. Greene was the principle and the head of the board of education for Forks, Washington. The interview went well, and he said he would get back to me in three days.

I looked at the job brochure, it paid pretty well, I could move to a better house in a matter of months, and I would still have a lot of extra. I could pay the hospital bill for my father, Phil Dwyer. He is at the deathly age of 87.

Three days later I got a call for Mr. Greene. Bella was still at school.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello. Is this Ms. Renee Dwyer?" he asked

"Yes, this is she" I said

"I looked into your Résumé-my heart clenched- and decided- I was crossing my fingers now- you are perfect for the job-YES!- if you accept please come to my office to sign your contract." He said

"Okay, I'll be there" I said and he hung up.

I smiled from ear to ear.

Now we are living in a house with two bedrooms. Bella had a rather big one that could fit two people and I had the master bedroom with a walk in closet and an attached bathroom. I paid the bills, paid for my father and still had a lot of money. A year ago this life was my dream and now, I have bigger ones. I will reach them with my beautiful daughter.

One day my little angel came up to me when I got home from work. My baby was growing up, she is now an eight-year-old!

"Mom, I'm lonely! I want somebody to be with when your not here." She whined. I don't blame her. I'm always at meetings and teaching. Maybe having a sibling would be nice. I did have the money to take care of and some for the adopting.

"Sweetie do you want a boy or a girl? What age?" I asked

"Boy! Oh and same age as me" she said. She always was the little tomboy when she wanted to be.

I searched online for adoption centers in our community and found one called Foster Becomes Forever. This one is if we foster them first and the child likes it we can adopt them forever. I looked through the profiles with Bella and decided to try out Edward, his story was just too sad.

I gave the person a call the next day and Edward was now a part of our family for now. They gave us a week and a half.

Bella and me went to the office three weeks later after decorating the other half of Bella's room. We walked into the door and saw Edward standing next to a elderly woman.

Edward POV-

I was changing houses again. Now the people says I could chose to move or chose to keep living with the people. I was going to have a sister, mother, but no father. Well, that's new.

They walked in and I saw a very pretty girl that looked my age. I looked up and saw a young woman, no older than thirty. The girl had brown hair that went to her waist and pretty sparkly eyes. The older person looked a lot like her except she didn't have the same hair color or eye color. They looked nice.

They talked for a few minutes and I kept playing with the handle of my suitcase.

Then, they took me to their home and we talked. It was really fun. I like them, especially Bella. She's shy though. I share a room with her.

One day, Renee took me to see her dad, who was very sick. From the minute I saw him I loved him. He is so funny and nice. We kept visiting him when one day his heart rate slowed down.

We were there first and then it started to crowd with a lot of people there that he loved. They were all crying. Then he said, "Don't cry for me, this is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. It's just windows and rooms that we're passing through; this is just a start to where I'm going. I'll see you all someday."

Then more people started crying and he said weakly "I can see god's face". Bella and Renee were sobbing now. Bella cried on my shoulder and I soothed her back, even though I was crying too.

Then, the beeping from the heart rate machine stopped and the line froze. He was gone.

He may be gone, but we still have each other; forever family.

**Awwww! I would love more song suggestions and reviews! :]**


	5. Bella's Song Mary's Song Taylor Swift

**Bella's Song (Mary's Song- Taylor Swift, cause you know I love her)**

Summary: Bella is seven and Edward is nine. Bella is crushing on Edward since then. Nothing much I could say. This is Bella's Song.

Bella's POV-

I was seven and Edward was nine. I like him. He looks better then the stars that shine, not that there were much in Forks anyway. He is really nice! One day I was playing hopscotch and Tanya Denali- the mean girl pushed me right when I was only on one foot! Luckily, Edward caught me and pushed Tanya! I giggled at how red I was. I was redder than the tomato sauce on pizza, my favorite food, Edward's too.

My family and Edward's family are really close. We have a lot of Barbeques and stuff and at each one our daddies teased each other. Like today:

"Hey, Carlisle our babies are growing up, maybe one day they would fall in love and get married" joked daddy.

"Ha-ha, maybe" said Carlisle, Edward's daddy.

Renee, my momma just smiled but rolled her eyes playfully, so did Esme, Edward's momma. Esme said "Oh, my, my, my"

I was playing tag in the backyard with Edward when suddenly Tanya barged in and said she'd beat me up, but Edward got up in front of me and kicked Tanya out. I smiled and thanked him. I suggested we played 'truth or dare'. He agreed. I went first. "Edward, Truth or Dare?" I asked bashfully. "Dare" he said without missing a heartbeat. I giggled and said "Kiss me". He looked shocked for a second before closing his eyes, puckering his lips and leaning in. I didn't think he'd actually do it so I ran and he ended up kissing the tree! I laughed at him and he laughed too.

I was sixteen when suddenly; I wasn't a little girl I used to be. Edward told me so.

But, he was still more beautiful than the stars that shine, in the sky. Our daddies still joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love, and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes. Oh my, my, my.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, it was two A.M, riding in your truck and all I need is Edward next to me.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, slamming my door instead of kissing good night. Edward stayed outside till the morning light.

A few years were gone and come around and we'd been together more and stronger then when we had our very first fight. We were sitting in our favorite restaurant in town and you looked at me, and got down on one knee. I gasped. He was proposing!

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle, our whole time came and our momma's cried. The priest said the vows and I said 'I do' and you did too.

Take me back home to where we met so many years before, we will rock out babies on the very front porch, after all this time- you and I.

Ill be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine, ill still think your more beautiful than the stars that shine, in the sky.

Oh, My, My, My…

**Okay. Before you yell at me saying, this is the shortest story ever, I want to say I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! **

**Any suggestions of songs? They don't have to be TS or CU!**

**I NEED HELPPP! –pouts-**

**Kay' BYE ! **


	6. Mama's song Carrie Underwood

**Mama's Song- Carrie Underwood**

Requested by medarkandtwisty~hope you like it!

Summary: Bella talking to Renee about her marrying Edward. Mother- daughter conversation.

Bella's POV-

I was at Renee's house visiting her to tell her about our marriage. I hope I get her blessing, it would mean the world to me, well the world that's not completely consumed in Edward. I played with the jewel on the top of the ring on my left hand, on a very important finger. I was waiting for her to answer the door. I raised my hand to the doorbell to ring again but Renee opened it. She pulled me into a hug like Emmett's. She sat us down on the couch and I started.

"Mom, you taught me to do what's right, remember that time we took care of those butterflies, and we loved them very much, but let them go?" I started, analyzing Renee's reaction

"Yeah…" she prompted for me to continue

"It's time to let me fly away…" I whispered and saw tears moisten Renee's eyes.

"You took care of me, you love me, and I do too, a lot. But now I want to get married, to Edward- the love of my life." I said firmly, sure of it.

"Yes, but he may be the love of your life-now. But what if.. if.. it's too early? What f you become like Ch-your dad and me? What if he lies to you? What if he treats you horribly?" she asked, rambling slightly.

"He is good, so good. He treats me like a real man should. He protects me, he loves me. He doesn't say that he's better than me. He treats me like a real man should. _Woman was created of the rib of man, to be his equal. Not his head to be over him and walk on him. Not from his feet to be walked upon. Between his arms to be protected and under his heart to be loved" _I quoted, knowing she was a hopeless romantic.

She was full out crying now. I patted her back soothingly, knowing that once I was a vampire, I couldn't visit much. At all.

"Baby, I only want what's best for you" she whispered

"Mom, then I found the answers to your prayers- Edward" I said.

"Will you forget about me?" she asked and I froze.

"Mom, there is no way I would. You'll never, EVER lose me and giving me away to Edward is not goodbye." I stated, truthfully.

She nodded and hugged me close. "Mom, as you walk me down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes" I whispered and she nodded and whispered "There will be.".

"Don't worry about me, Mom" I said. She nodded and her short curly brown hair with red highlights bounced up and down as she did so.

"When I watch my baby grow up, I'll only want what's best for her, and she found the answer to my prayers, through Edward. Baby, have a great rest of your life, which of course I hope, includes me." Renee said smiling through her tears and pulled me into a hug. I smiled into her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you." She whispered, adoration clear in her voice.

**ROAR~ I am not happy. This is another shortie and I am not happy about that. I am also not happy that I am losing my reviewers! ****L. My writers block is gone for Story of a Player and I am getting started with the next chapter and stuff, but it has returned and given me this small story. It was cute, I guess. I hope you like it medarkandtwisty! **

**As always, review, fav and leave a suggestion! Love you!**


	7. Fifteen Taylor Swift

**Fifteen- Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: Lily CullenSalvatore- Hope you like it, and if you don't, sorry!**

Bella remembers her freshman year, before marrying Edward. All human.

Bella's Point of View-

I sat down beside Edward and entwined our fingers. We were getting married soon; we met back in high school, back when we were young and foolish…

It was fall of 2007, the year I met Alice, the year I had my first crush, the year I thought I was in love, the year I was heartbroken, they year when I was fifteen.

_ I took a deep breath and walked through the faded blue doors of the school, the doors to my future; it was the morning of my very first day. It's my freshman year and I was going to be here for the next four years! That sounds kind of scary. _

_I say 'hi' to my friends, I didn't see in a while like Angela and Ben, but overall just tried to stay out of everybody's way._

_I was hoping one of the senior boys, who wink at you and say "You know I haven't seen you around." Like in all those cheesy high school love stories my mom, Renee forced me to watch with her. _

I laughed remembering, when your fifteen, somebody tells you they love you, your going to believe them, and when your fifteen your going to feel like there is nothing to figure out, no complications, no nothing.

Well, life isn't like that, it never was and never will be. So take a deep breath, count to ten; take it in that was life before I knew what I was going to be, when I was fifteen.

_I sit in class next to black haired girl named Alice, and soon enough we're best friends. We laughed at the other girls who think they're so cool, like Tanya and her posse of wanna-bes; we were going to be out of here as soon as we can. _

_Secretly in my mind, I was still praying for a senior football star to ask me out, and then one day, one did. Jacob Black. He jogged up to me and asked me out. I did. _

_The first date and he's got a car, and I felt like flying. _

_My mom was texting me the entire night but I didn't care. _

_After the first few dates, I thought he was the one. _

_I still danced around in my room, when the date ended, thinking about Jacob. _

_Jacob told me he loved me at the spring carnival. The he leaned in and kissed me, my first kiss. My head was spinning and I felt like nothing else mattered. He leaned his forehead against mine, when we were both breathless. "I love you" he repeated. Every time I touched Jacob, I didn't feel the spark, the way they showed it in books and movies and stuff, but I convinced myself that stuff only happens in movies. _

Boy, did I believe him. That kiss made my head spin round, but now I know. In your life, you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football field, I didn't know it at fifteen.

_A month after the 'I love you' incident, Jacob came up to me, looking very smug._

_"Bella. We're over. Actually, we never started" He said laughing. I gasped. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "W-what do you mean?" I whispered, choking on my tears._

_"It was a dare! That's what I mean. I don't love you, I have a girlfriend. Leah." He pointed and the girl was pitifully staring at me before snickering and said "You actually thought that My Jakey-poo would love YOU?" she asked before laughing, soon the entire cafeteria was laughing. I ran out crying, away from them. I slumped down the big maple tree, where Jacob said he loved me and started sobbing my heart out. _

When all I wanted, was to be wanted. Wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now. I didn't know it at fifteen. Back then I swore I was going to marry him someday, but I realized some bigger dreams of mine. Things got better though, I met Edward.

_I was still crying, when I felt a warm hand pat my back. I looked up and saw Alice. She was crying too. I wiped my tear-streaked hand across the back of my hand and asked what's wrong. _

_"Jasper and I broke up, just now. He ended us cause he said he liked Maria more than he liked me" she choked out._

_I hugged her close and whispered "I'm so sorry". She sobbed into my shoulder._

_"I gave him everything! My heart, my body, EVERYTHING!" she wailed._

_I shushed her. "Why are you crying?" Alice asked after she gained her voice back._

_"Jacob dumped me. Well, we never started, considering he did as a dare." I muttered. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Alice's sad eyes spark up with anger. Her nostril flared. "That little idiot! I'm going to sick my six inch stiletto up his-" I cut her off. "He's not worth it." I said._

_She nodded and said she wanted me to meet someone. I smiled and said sure. I ran to the bathroom and fixed my face and put on my make up. _

_Alice met me outside and showed into the music room. There I saw a very handsome man, but he wasn't on the football field. He looked up from her music sheet and smiled brightly, his green eyes burning into mine. "You must be Bella Swan" he said sticking out his hand. I nodded. "I'm Edward Cullen, I heard a lot about you." I shook his hand but almost dropped it. I felt a pang of electricity. Interesting…_

It wasn't until we were juniors when we were officially dating but we were best friends before. Edward and I were a little hesitant about it cause if we break up, it would ruin our friendship and he said I'm too precious to lose. But, we took a chance and now we were making a life for ourselves.

Oh wait, before I go, I want to add something to list of stuff that happened when I was fifteen.

It was fall of 2007, the year I met Alice, the year I had my first crush, the year I thought I was in love, the year I was heartbroken, the year I met the love of my life, the year when I was fifteen.

**Ha! Take that writer's block! 1,079 words! Yay! Something worth bragging about! Review it even if you hate it. Productive criticism is nice, not flames. But if you really hate it, flame all you want. It's quite funny. **

**Alright, I'll shut up now. Check out my new story 'What If'. I just finished chapter 2. Please! Kay Bye! :D **


	8. Bella Marie Anna Marie We The Kings

We the Kings- Bella Marie(Anna Maria)(Love is All we Need)

Requested by- Lily CullenSalvatore~ Hope you like it :)

All Human!

Bella's Point of View

I smiled at Edward and I knew I loved him. There was no fight that I didn't trust him, I love him with all my heart and he was my life.

We were on the La Push beach at night, side by side, watching the moon and skipping stones against the moonlight. There's sand on our toes and the waves were crashing onto our feet. All of a sudden Edward pulls my hand and I was being pulled under. I laugh and kick him as I swim back up. I smile at him and kiss him softly.

We dry off then we sit on my towel looking up at the stars that were so rare in this side of Washington.

He places his ear right next to my heart and listens, my heart speeds up more than it already has, it always does when I'm close to him, and I know he likes it anyways.

"Bella, will you ever leave me?" he asks blandly, toying with a strand of my hair

"Edward, how can you even ask that!" I ask, shocked he could even ask something like that!

"I don't know sweetheart, I guess you're so perfect, I can't imagine what I did to deserve you." He whispered

I laughed softly and said, "by being you".

He rolled his eyes and pushed me playfully.

We loaded up into his silver Volvo and drove around town beeping songs, cause that's just how we roll. We got a few people to beep along and a few middle fingers, but nothing could put me down when I'm with Edward. I lay on his shoulder and entwine our fingers. He drapes his arm around me and smiles while lazily tracing circles on my back, I yawn and realizes I'm really, really tired. So, Edward drives me home and tucks me in before ducking out the window. I sigh and snuggled closer to the pillow and dreamed happy dreams about Edward.

Six Months later, Christmas-

"Merry Christmas, Love." He said hugging me.

I hugged him back and looked up at the angel decorating the top of the evergreen tree. I thanked it for Edward, and my perfect life.

He smiled warmly at me, brighter than the sun.

"Here's your gift" he said handing me a little box. I smiled and opened it. It was a key. I looked at him, puzzled.

"I want you to move in with me. Um, i could get a new bed and stuff…" he started but I shushed him. "Love is all we need, Edward" before pulling him into a breathless kiss.

"I swear to hell I'll never leave you" I said.

He smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked "We'll do this together, we'll make this forever" before kissing the top of my head.

Love and Edward was all I need.

We were side by side on the beach, celebrating our one year anniversary. There's sand in our toes, and I feel the weight of his kiss on my lips.

There's one thing I know for sure in this crazy thing called life, that Love is all we need.

Love is all we need…

Love is all we need...

**I couldn't think of ideas on how to end this, so now I'm just going to stop here. I hope you guys like it, now I'm pretty tired, I updated a lot today. I gotta go, bye guys. **

**For all those flamers out there, don't take life so seriously, it's a FANFICTION! No need to to say ' I know where you live, I'll kill you" and stuff like that. And those people who take them too seriously, Don't take life so seriously, no one makes it out alive anyways…**

**JUST KIDDING, but seriously… **

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT! :D**


	9. Vanilla Twilight Owl City

Vanilla **TWILIGHT**

**(**LOL**)**

Edward is away from Bella in new moon. This describes it. Drabble.

Edward's POV-

Here in Brazil it was late morning. In Forks it would've been night, and that one bright star in Forks would be out, telling my Bella goodnight.

I lie on my balcony, staring off into the night.

Even though I can't sleep, I could doze off, and I keep inventing ways to doze.

I miss you Bella.

I miss the way we whisper at night so Charlie won't hear.

The silence isn't the terrible part. I would rather it be soundless than people that weren't Bella.

I looked at my cold white hands and immediately felt a sad aching in the bottom of my stomach. The spaces between my fingers were right where Bella's beautiful and delicate hands fit perfectly.

No. I feel so restless, and not for blood. It was for Bella.

I'll sit on the balcony all night, swimming in my thoughts because when I think of Bella, I don't feel so alone.

As many times as a human blinks, I think of Bella.

Like tonight, I'm thinking about Bella.

If only if I was truly alive and not living rock.

My eyes would be their original green, I wouldn't have to worry about hurting Bella, that would be heaven.

If only my voice could reach into the past, back to the meadow. I would whisper in Bella's ear "Darling I wish you were here"

**Smallest story I have ever typed. 244 words. Absolutely drabble.**

**-sighs- I did this quickly, about ten minutes. Not bothering to revise, too lazy. Just finished six-page essay. To tired to care about full sentences. Peace out girl scout.**


	10. Alejandro Lady Gaga Innocence Avril L

Alejandro-Lady Gaga/ Innocence- Avril Lavinge

**Finally got something done. This is a two song inspired fiction. Alejandro and Innocence. Alejandro is first, and then innocence is second. Break up, and make up. ENJOY!**

Summary: Bella and Edward are together, but Edward constantly puts Tanya and her 'feelings' before her, and she's sick and tired of it.

Bella's POV(for now)-

Unbelievable. My boyfriend, who so called 'loves' me, just slammed the door in my face and gave me the death glare of the century, and I am SO, not taking this anymore.

His darling Tanya got her feelings hurt, yet again, and crying to MY Edward!

She does this every single week, and now it's no more Misses Nice Gal.

I busted through MY doors, of MY apartment I shared with MY boyfriend.

She was crying on his shoulder and Edward was hugging her.

"Edward, we are over. It's done." I said, grabbing my purse and walking to the door.

He froze immediately, but I was already gone.

At this point, he has to choose between me or Tanya.

And, I'm pretty sure he's with Tanya.

Tanya has a halo to him, when in the real world, she was the smirking devil.

Edward was thoroughly wrapped around her pinky finger, now he must pay.

Still, the tears formed in my eyes as my eyesight blurred, and I plopped down on the park bench to cry.

Then I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella! Bella! Babe, where are you? He called.

"Edward, first of all, don't call my name, second of all I'm not your babe.

Just go see Tanya, I'm done." I said, rubbing my temples

He started laughing. He was laughing.

"That's what this is about? Your jealous!" he said through his fit of laughter.

"At first it was that, then you started putting her feelings before mine, her happiness before mine, and I got sick and tired of it. Edward, I am SO done. You left me to cry alone in an empty couch while comforted Tanya, holding her in our bed. That, isn't fair! But you know what? I am done. Goodbye Edward" I spat, with tears in my eyes.

Edward's POV-

Then, she walked away, with me watching her beautiful long hair blow through the wind, this time I screwed up, big time. Now I know, what Carlisle meant when he said you'd never know what to miss until it's gone.

Bella was gone. I won't hold her at night anymore, I won't call her love anymore, I wont call her in the middle of the day to tell her 'I love you'. It was done, gone.

I drove to our Meadow and saw Bella, on the floor, crying.

I immediately went to comfort her. She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her close.

"Sorry I've neglected you. Sorry, I put Tanya before you. Sorry I left you to cry by yourself. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" I chanted, kissing her every time I said sorry.

Bella's POV-

I immediately went to the meadow after the scene with Edward.

I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke up, I was in Edward's arms.

First time today, I felt loved.

Slowing down, I looked around and I was so amazed. Was I dreaming? Did Edward just apologize, over and over?

He. Just. Did.

He smiled sadly down at me, and I frowned. I kissed him.

I was kissing Edward. There was nothing uncomfortable about kissing Edward. His taste, the smell, his reactions, was all perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about it.

I batted my eyelashes and ran them down Edward's face, giving him a butterfly kiss. It was innocent and bashful. Edward called it a 'Bambi Kiss'. I smiled.

"That feels amazing, Bella" he said and hugged me to his chest.

This was a place so safe, not a single fear. The first time in a long time he did this, I'm so happy here.

I was feeling calm, like I belonged there, I was so happy.

Our love was so strong, now I could let myself be sincere.

"Edward, I love you. So much. If I could die for you, I could. It hurt, the whole Tanya situation, but I believe, our love is strong enough for anything.

He smiled and kissed me again.

The moment was perfect, brilliant, amazing, I didn't want it to go away.

Tanya or not, my life is perfection.

**Thanks for reading :D**


	11. Speak Now Taylor Swift

Speak Now- Taylor Swift

**I ADORE this song! **

Summary: Edward was about to get married to Tanya, Bella loves him. He loves her.

Bella's POV-

Okay. Let me explain myself. I am not the kind of girl who barges in rudely to a wedding.

But, Edward is not the kind of boy who gets married to the wrong girl.

I sneak in through the churches backdoor and see Edwards friends and Tanya's snotty little family, all dressed in pastel colors. Tanya was yelling at one of the bridesmaids, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. I almost giggled at the scene.

I lost myself in a daydream about Edward and I.

It was about me telling him to "Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the backdoor! You need to hear me out when they said speak now!"

Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts the play a song that sounds like a death march, I was hiding behind the hot pink velvet curtains. It seems I was uninvited by his 'lovely' wife to be.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. Head held high, and showing off like a peacock.

I know Edward wishes it was me though, doesn't he?

They were starting the vow ceremony but before it started the preacher says "If you object to ths marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace".

There's an awkward silence, here's my chance.

Keep in mind, I'm not the kind of girl.

I stood up with shaking hands and they all gasped, all staring at me.

They were horrified looks all around the room, but I don't care. I can only see Edward.

"I do. Edward I love you. I'm sorry, Tanya. I couldn't watch the love of my life get married to you. I'll understand you if you don't feel the same way, Edward." I said quietly, ignoring the death glare Tanya and her stuck-up family gave me.

"I do feel the same way, Bella. I love you." Edward said.

I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I love you", I whispered once more, kissing his cheek, hugging him.

**The End.**

**Another shortie, lol. Anyways, I love love love love love LOVE this song. If you haven't heard it, please do.**

**I 3 it!**

**Bye guys, I gotta go.**


	12. Billie Jean Michael Jackson

Billie Jean- Michael Jackson

**OH MY SUGAR PLUM FARIES! I haven't updates in so long! Yes well, I have a reason. I was studying the entire week! Uhg! Well I'm back and want to treat you to this. I worked hard-cough cough- , so drop a review down below. :)**

**By the way, if you guys read my story, Story of a Player, this is a continuation, not the sequel.**

I love MJ so much. This is my favorite song, mixed with my favorite couple in twilight.

RIP MJ

Edward's POV-

She told me her name was Bella. She looked like a beauty queen from one of those movies Alice loves to watch, maybe prettier.

I met her at this party, her eyes widened and she stuttered, "You're the one".

Everyone gasped. The party froze, and as I looked into the eyes of the guys there, in their eyes were the dreams of being with her.

People always told me, be careful of what you do. You see, I had quite a reputation back in high school, not a good one. I was the school player. Yup. That ruined my life, and got rid of the one thing I held dear. Isabella Swan. We were together, but then we separated. I'm sure she forgot about me by now, but I'll never forget her.

Now, back to Bella. She has a child. A child!

The boy wasn't my son, but I wish he was.

The party, was a Christmas party, it last twelve days.

Now, I know what you're thinking, Oh Bella is SO my lover, yadda yadda yadda.

No. With a capital N.

She's just a girl-a highly attractive girl- who claims I'm the one.

But the kid isn't my son, which means she isn't, she probably said that to the last one and that's why she has that baby in the first place, if you know what I mean.

On the last day of the party, I told her straight up.

"Bella, I'm honored you like me, and want me, but um, you have a kid, and that wouldn't be fair" I stated nonchalantly.

She sniffed, and I felt a pang of regret wash over me.

She pulled out her purse, and took out a picture from her wallet.

And the scary thing was, the boy had MY eyes. Green, with specs of gold. With Bella's hair. Then, it all started rushing back. Bella. Isa**bella**. As in MY Bella.

"Bella Swan…?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

She nodded. "Good to see you again, Edward" she whispered, a sad smile upon her full lips.

I murmured, "Missed you so much, love."

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, she still tasted the same. Like peaches and strawberries. I smiled, kissing her was like water, an obsession and all consuming. Once its in a cup, it is the cup. Like she is my heart, and she will always be my heart.

I mumbled 'the three simple words everyone wants to hear' and smiled as I held her close, right next to my heart, where she belongs, with our beautiful child, Anthony.

**Well… I don't know. Do you like it? Was it worth reading?**


	13. Never Grow Up Taylor Swift

Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift

**AH! I haven't updated any of my stories in so long! So, this week till next week should have at least three updates coming your way in my expanding collection of little OOC one shots. :D **

**Now that Taylor's new album came out, I can now write fictions based on those. So I think the schedule is Never Grow Up, Dear John(which will be sad, no happy endings), Permanent Marker, then I think Mean. Those are the new stories planned. Oh! And BTW if any of you faithful readers read my story 'Hushed Love' which I haven't updated in AGES is going to receive a new chapter as soon as I stop procrastinating. So! On with the story.**

Summary/Info: AH/OOC/OC Rated K. Bella reflects on growing up, not really that much about it. Family Fiction. I needed a original character cause it helps the plot. Little Boy, about 5. Sorry. When Edward Leaves, Bella babysits a little boy.

Bella's POV-

"Ant! You got pudding all over your shirt again!" I reprimanded

The little five year old giggled, and I looked at him strangely. I put a hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, amused.

"You said pudding" Anthony said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. How adorable.

"To you, everything is funny." I chuckled.

He batted his eyelashes, and yawned. That was my cue.

"Okay sleepyhead, let's get you upstairs for bed." I smiled at him.

"M'kay" He mumbled sleepily and he took my hand.

I picked up Anthony and brought him upstairs, over to his room and set him down on his bed. His hand was still wrapped around my finger, so I gently pried it off and placed his small hand on his stomach. His chest rose and fell with his even breaths. I swear I could hear everything in the world tonight. Though, it sounds like the world is so very quiet. I looked out the window, and saw a small squirrel scrambling about on it's tree, getting ready for the winter, no doubt.

I looked back at the sleeping boy and almost cooed at how adorable he was. His little eyelashes fluttered as he dreamt, and so not to disturb him, I tucked him in and turned on his favorite green nightlight.

I left his room, with a memories swirling about my head.

I sat on my chair in the Weber's guest room, and leaned my head against the pillow. I was babysitting Angela's little brother, while her family and Anthony's twin went to visit someone for the weekend but Ant was still sick with the fever. I heard Anthony's quiet snoring from across the hall and sighed. I wish I was still young, when you had nothing to regret, and you were blanketed with innocence and happiness.

I wish they would never grow up. All those little children, growing up, getting job, making a life for themselves. I know I sound like a mom about to see her child get married.

Married. Something I will never do, not after Edward.

Anthony mumbled something about marshmallows and the bed creaked as he shifted. I would give all I had(which wasn't much) if he-all children could stay like that- dreaming about marshmallows.

I crawled into a cold bed and shifted into dreamland.

The next morning was Saturday so I let Anthony sleep in while I went to cook breakfast. I made his favorite- scrambled eggs with ketchup and fruit loops. Kids these days, the'd eat anything.

I was just putting his plate onto the table when Anthony came into the kitchen, a little hazed because he just woke up. He was rubbing one eye, the other holding his teddy bear. I smiled when I saw him, he was just so cute.

"Good Morning" I said, taking a seat and sipping my coffee.

"G'Morning" He mumbled back, voice still coated with sleep.

He sat down and perked up when he saw his food. He started devouring it, if his fork could get and faster as it moved from his plate to his mouth, I think it would've broke.

I chuckled and held his hand, slowing him down.

"Slow down sweetheart, you might choke." I said slowly.

He swallowed then pouted, his bottom lip jutting out adorably.

"B'but it's so yummy!" He cries.

I laughed. "Thanks. But no worries, the food's not going anywhere."

He smiled and went back to eating.

"I wish I was as young as you" I murmured then ruffled his hair fondly.

He looked confused. "Bewwa, how old are you?"

Not as old as Edward I thought. "Oh! So now I'm old?" I acted offended.

His eyes widened as started apologizing, "Sowwy! I didn't mean it like that!"

I giggled. "I was just joking. I'm only 18"

His eyes were expanding, "Only!"

I raised and eyebrow.

"Thats... 2,000 thousand years older than me!" He cries.

"No, darling. Your five, I'm only thirteen years older, I'm the same age as Angela" I explained.

"Ohhhhhh" He stretched out the syllable.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"So, why do you wish you were a puny ant like me? I always get bossed around." he pouts.

"Yeah but, when your little you don't have to worry about anything, no one's going to break your heart. Or leave you, so try and never grow up."

His nose scrunched up, "Breaking hearts? Sounds like that drama movie mama watches."

I laughed. "Okie Dokie artichokie" I said in a silly voice. He started giggling like a hyena.

Then we heard a door close and we both looked up. The Weber's came home and Mrs. Weber came to greet me.

"Thank you, dear." She said then kissed me cheek.

"Nah, it was nothing." I replied.

Then I left and went to the park.

There, I saw a girl with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She looked up and I saw she was crying.

"M'my mom made a fool of herself in front of all my friends! Then my friends kept teasing me and now I feel terrible" she sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve.

I smiled sadly. "I feel you. My mom was a total weirdo. She sold paintings that she drew with her feet!" which made the other girl giggle.

"Oh, oh, oh! There was this one time, my mom was dropping me off to the movies with my friends trust me I was absolutely MORTIFIED, and just when I thought she was acting normal, she started HONKING to the radio! And guess what was on the radio? Freaking NURSERY RYHMES!" I told her, laughing at how embarrassed I was.

"Un! My mom's dropping me off at the movies tomorrow. You think I should just tell her to drop me off across the block?" she asked.

I was tempted to say yes, but of course. It was a no. "Nah, it'll hurt her feelings. Remember she's getting older too."

She pouts like Anthony. "Uhg! I hate being fourteen! There's just so much I can't do." she sniffs.

I smiled, I remember when I felt like that. Or what my mom called the 'rebellion stage'. Now I regret growing up.

"Sweetie, I thought that once too, but now I kinda regret growing up." I told her.

She looked confused but nodded anyways.

"You know what's worse than moms?" she asked.

"Little Brothers." We both chorused then laughed. I didn't have a little brother, but I had a little cousin who was so annoying.

"It's like their life goal to annoy you!" she said.

I grinned.

"In the mornings, he wakes up and dances around the house in his PJ's getting ready for school!" she moaned.

I chuckled at that. "I think he should keep doing that. I wish nobody would grow up..." I trailed off.

She snorts. "The sooner the dancing stops, the better." She argued.

"You know what I think you should do?" I asked.

She looked up, to let me know she had my attention.

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home" I started. "Remember the footsteps, remember the words said,and all you're little brothers favorite songs, cause one day, you'll realize all those would be important and someday it'll all be gone"

She looked thoughtful, then nodded. "That's a great idea." and her face broke out in a grin.

Now, here I am in my new apartment, Charlie dropped me off cause my truck died. _Sigh._

I'm living in a big city, Seattle. It was so much colder than I thought it would be, So I tucked myself in, turned on my favorite green nightlight.

_Wish I never grown up..._

**Okay! So did ya like it? Hate it? I think it's okay. So bye, R&R please!**


	14. Dear John Taylor Swift

Dear John- Taylor Swift

**WARNING! EDWARD IS DARK! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. See I just read New Moon, and now I'm pissed at Edward. So writing this helps! :D But No worries, Bella isn't going to get over Edward, so it's still technically EdxB**

Summary/Info- Rating:T, Angst, Not really many pairings. No happy endings... Edward cheats on Bella, she reflects on it. AU/AH/OOC

Bella's POV-

I looked over to my clock, wishing it would go faster. The nights were long without _him..._

I paced around my room, praying it won't fall through again like in my nightmares. Forever falling.

My mom accused me of losing my mind when I first got together with _him. _I swore I was fine, but I guess I was blinded by love, huh?

My relationship with _him_ was always very confusing. I guess he was a bit bipolar. Think of it this way, he's the artist and I'm the canvas. Somedays he'll paint me a beautiful blue sky, then let me sit for a few days, content. Then he goes back and adds thunderclouds and rain.

I lived in a chess game, and every time I try to fight back, he would say it wasn't fair. He changes the rules constantly, leaving me confused and hurt.

I wondered which version of him I would get on the phone each night, but now, I'm not picking up anymore.

I think I understand everything now that he's gone, I think I was too young to be messed with. I guess him and the girl in the florl dress should just go find another naive girl to screw with, cause I'm done. I cried so much for him, and my tears end up flooding me.

Well, maybe it was my fault not realizing that me were over before me even started. Curse my blind optimism.

Well, maybe it him and his sick need to give love and take it away. If there even was love...

I have a long list of traitors of people who told me I shouldn't be with him, and now I understand. I added my name, they were all right.

I now regret ignoring them when they said to end our relationship.

I see it all now that he's gone. Don't you think seventeen is too young to be, played by his dark twisted games when I loved him? I should've known.

Well, you can't really blame the entire thing on me. He was an expert at apologies, and keeping lies blurry, so I never knew when he was lying, or when he really meant his sorries.

He was never impressed by me, whenever. He would just nod, a half smile then walk away. That hurt.

All those girls he broke, now with tired, lifeless eyes, just like me.

Because he burned them out. All those times he tried doing that to me, but I guess I took his matches before that happened, right?

Well, the girl who cried the whole way home wrote him a letter.

Dear Edward,

Don't you think seventeen was too young to be messed with, by you and the girl in the dress, I cried the whole way home. Congragulations!

Bye, The girl who regrets us.

_I should've known._

_I should've known...  
_

**Well that was drabble. teehee. **

**Bye! See ya soon, R+R!**


	15. Enchanted Taylor Swift

Enchanted- Taylor Swift

**Sorry for the wait. So I now changed my schedule. This is Enchanted. I love this song so much :D. **

**I hope this story 'Enchants' you. Lol. (Just Kiddin'! I'm not a good enough writer for that, but I try.)  
**

Summary/Information:

Rating: K(though I wonder if 5 year olds can actually read this)

AU/AH Bella goes off to college, Never met Edward and is lonely and upset. That is until she met Edward.

Bella's POV-

History really repeats itself. I was being sent off alone, again. A few years back I was sent off to boarding school, alone and lonely.

Now I'm being sent to college, alone and lonely.

I walked in to my dorm. It was actually quite pretty, but to me it looked just like the room I had in boarding school. The same old lifeless, tired place. Just like the walls around my heart, insincere, inanimate. Like a doll.

I unloaded my things, stacking them in neat piles to be put away. I was just finishing unpacking but I stopped when I got to the very bottom of my suitcase. A white envelope. I picked it up and ran my finger over the elegant script that belonged to my mother.

I sighed, this happens every time my parents leave me.

They would leave me a letter, or a voicemail, expecting me to accept it and everything is going to be better. But it doesn't, I just don't have the heart to tell them that. No matter if my heart is frozen, they're my parents.

I carefully peeled off the tab of the envelope. I have a bunch of these things from my mom and dad, notes, letters, all insincere 'sorry' and 'I love you, but this is for the best' notes. It's a growing collection.

I started reading.

_Dear My Beautiful Daughter,_

_How are you in college? I bet it's more fun than waiting for me and your father to come home, huh?_

It would always start like this. Implying guilt, superficial greetings. I sighed and continued scanning around looking for the excuse this time.

Then I heard the door open and I almost jumped out of my skin. I quickly tucked the letter back into the envelope and put it under my pillow.

My dorm-mate or roommate or whatever you want to call it came in and I almost laughed.

She was like a little girl.

Jet black hair cropped short, a sharp nose, and mischievous eyes, and a small frame to top it off.

She was lugging a big pink suitcase, huffing and heaving dramatically.

Then she noticed me and almost dropped the suitcase.

The pixie like girl bound forward and waved in my face. '_Wow, she's quick' _I thought.

She grinned, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be my new roommate! We're are gonna have SO much fun! Wow! Your skin is so pretty! You HAVE TO tell me how you got it that way!" She squealed, babbling a bit. I wondered a second if she had ADHD or something. (**No offense to those of you who do. I have a bunch of friends with ADD and ADHD. Don't get mad!)  
**

"Hi, Alice. I'm Bella. Thanks, I just use a lot of lotion." I said, smiling a fake smile as she paused and looked me up and down. I began to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Hmmm.." She hummed as she cocked her head to the side. I coughed, uncomfortable.

She was starting to creep me out...

"Hey Alice! Get the heck outta Wonderland!" I joked and snapped my fingers in her face.

She blinked out of her trance and her grin popped back, full force.

I raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Okay! Let me unpack then I want you to meet some people." She tittered

I nodded and took out the letter and put it under my pillow.

"What's that!" She popped up behind me.

I jerked then said "It's just a letter from my mom"

Her smile faltered a little. "You're so lucky you have a mom. I was adopted. My adopted siblings are the people I want you to meet. By the way, you ready?" She asked. I swore I felt her happiness radiating off her.

I nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

We walked to the lunchroom in building B, talking about our classes, clubs and other stuff.

The room was hustle and bustle, considering it was the first day of the semester and it was lunch time.

I grabbed a tray of food and so did Alice as she looked for her siblings. They were sitting in a table by a large window.

I was surprised at the number of siblings had.

There was a big masculine guy with black curly that I would've have been scared of, if it wasn't for his kind teddy bear eyes.

Next to him was a gorgeous blond, with icy blue eyes, that made me cringe inwardly.

Then there was a tan brown-haired guy who by the first look, I knew he had a country accent. He had a dress shirt with a freshly popped collar and 'Arizona Tie'(Polo tie) with loose slacks. _Definitely Southern. _

Across from him was a boy so handsome that it made me heart thud. He had unruly copper as a penny hair, piercing emerald eyes and defined jaw.

I gave a shy smile and waved. "Hi. I'm Isabella, but go by Bella."

They smiled at me warmly and introduced themselves.

The masculine one was Emmett. "Well! Awright! You'll fit right in!"

The Blond one was Rosalie, "Hello. We welcome you" she said cooly.

The southern one was Jasper who did indeed have a heavy southern accent, "Greetin's! Nice addition to our little group here"

Then the handsome one was Edward, "Hello, Bella. I'm Edward" He said with a dazzling smile.

I felt the walls of insincerity crumble with his words. I smiled a real smile as I sat down next to Alice and Across from him.

I opened my food and started munching down. It was great.

"So, what classes are you taking, Bella?" Asked Edward.

I swallowed, "I'm trying to get a degree in writing or things in that category. How about you?" I said, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"I want to be a reporter, but anything along those lines would be nice." He replied and I nodded.

"Where are you guys from? I'm from the dreary little town of Forks, Washington." I said pointing at my old track sweatshirt with the Forks logo embroidered there.

They nodded.

Alice spoke first, "My biological parents were from New York. I grew up there in a foster home but then I was adopted and we all moved to Illinois."

I nodded. "I was from Kansas. My parents died from a hurricane. I was adopted and I got pretty damaged by the hurricane" Jasper said pointing to some scars an his arm. I told him I was sorry but he just shrugged.

"I was from up in Maine but we moved to Canada. My parents died my a ravage bear attack. I was saved by a park ranger and was adopted. I still like hunting bears just to get back at them" Emmett said grinning as if he was talking about anything else that wasn't his parent's death.

I bit my lip, not knowing how to respond to that.

Luckily I didn't have to. Rosalie talked. "My family was from Virginia. My family didn't want me. I was an ugly baby they thought. They gave me away to my current parents. That's why I where make-up and always want to look my best. Even though my best wasn't enough for my biological parents" She muttered, wiping away some tears that leaked through her blue eyes. She was pulled into a one sided hug by Emmett.

"I'm sorry Rosalie." I said solicitously.

She gave a weak smile then looked at Edward.

"I was from Chicago, IL. My dad died from a heart attack, and my mom committed suicide because of grief." Edward said, forlorn.

I patted his hand, and he held it, jolting me with electricity.

I tensed and let go.

After lunch Alice and I chilled at our dorm.

Then it was time for clubs. I went to writing club and she went to fashion club.

There I met Edward. He looked surprised to see me, but perked up when he saw me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Isabella" He said in a fake English accent.

I rolled my eyes. " Same here, Edward, dearest" I countered.

He smiled good-naturally. Then he poked me and said "You're it!" I chased him around the room. We were early so no odd looks from anyone.

We talked about anything and everything, trying to get to know each other better.

Afterwards, I tried to find one word for it, but they all fell inadequate. The only word I had for it was 'enchanting'.

We were razzing each other constantly, countering each other quickly, like passing notes back in grade school.

It was all very enchanting.

After club, I went outside to the hall and saw a bulletin board for events. Book club, Nah. Art galla, Pass. Freshman Welcome Star Grazing Event, Maybe.

Edward caught me looking at it, then he asked me if I wanted to go with him.

I smiled and nodded timidly.

The night was gorgeous. The stars were sparkling as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I looked at them.

"Aw! Eddie's got a crush!" raved Emmett. Even in the dark I could see Edward's face head up all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I do not!" He protested. I have to admit that hurt a bit.

The rest of the night was spectacular and I walked back with Alice, blushing unnamed shades of red. I was wonder-struck. I wouldn't let this moment let go. I'll spend forever wondering if he knew I thought it was enchanting.

I fell asleep thinking of Edward, but at 2 AM his words to Emmett kept echoing in my head. "I do not!" _I do not! I do not!_

_Who does he love then? Who? Who?  
_

That lingering question kept me up. I would wonder until I was wide awake.

I wish he would come to my door. I was pacing back and forth.

If he did come, I would open up and he would tell me it was 'enchanting'.

I was crouched on my bed, head crouched down. That was me praying that this was only the first page of the story of Edward and I.

Hoping that this isn't where the story-line cuts short.

My thoughts echoed Edward's name, taunting me until I see him again.

Please don't be in love with someone else...

Please don't have somebody waiting on you...

Those are the words I'll never tell him.

I leaned back onto my pillow and heard the paper crunch. Mom's letter!

I opened it and the small lamp next to me.

_Dear My Beautiful Daughter,_

_How are you in college? I bet it's more fun than waiting for me and your father to come home, huh?_

_I hope you find 'the one'. I hope he will love you more than anything else. I'm sorry we burdened you with the sadness. I'm sorry for never being there. You deserve the attention, the love more than anyone. Please don't close everyone out of your life. It was my fault for that, I'm so sorry. I know you hate me and Charlie, and we don't blame you. Have a great time in college, just don't forget about us. Even though we were never there for you. Just, please don't take it out on other people. Me and Charlie both love you so much. Don't cut us from your life. We think of you every single day. _

_Each day I regret losing you. You were my baby girl, we had jobs. We would've quit, but we wanted you to have a bright future. I guess that one backfired, huh?_

_I'm sorry. But this is all coming from the bottom of my contrite heart. _

_Love,_

_Your remorseful mother._

Tears flooded my vision. I quickly wiped them away. I guess I wasn't the only one crying, parts of the paper were crisp, dried tears.

For the first time tonight, I felt love and sympathy for my parents.

For the first time tonight, I felt loved by my parents.

For the first time tonight, I agreed with my mom. I was in love.

I folded up the paper, and dreamt of Edward, heart happy at last.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**This was um, A very long story...**

**Sorry? But I loved it. How about you?**

**R&R please?**

**I'll update sooner ;)**


End file.
